


Pretend

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Cas somehow gets Dean and him into a sticky situation. Dean has a plan. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

"Cas, c’mon okay, that’s enough," Dean said, dropping hands on Cas’s shoulders and peeling him away from his seat. Dean threw an easy smile to the bulky man with the mean eyes and his lady friend sitting by Cas’s side. "Hi, sorry, my friend here, uh, he’s kinda new at this whole thing."

It wasn’t even a lie but the man gave him the stink eye. He stood up and placed a possessive arm around the woman, who clearly didn’t give a shit about the man as she continued to give heated looks to Cas, who just didn’t  _understand_ their predicament and continued to indulged the woman. While Dean had gone to the restroom, Cas had somehow gotten him into this situation.

Dean could probably kick the buff man’s ass but not without a few scratches and bruises. With Cas this tipsy, he didn’t know how well he’d do in a fight either. Dean really didn’t come out here for trouble and he definitely didn’t plan on ruining his suit tonight. It was one of his better ones, for god’s sake.

"Look, we were leaving anyways," Dean said, tugging at Cas harder, who finally got the message to stand up and get moving.

"Goodbye, beautiful Sarah," Cas said with a slight bow, taking her hand and kissing it.  _God damn it, Cas._

Dean could almost see smoke coming out of the man’s ears as he trembled with anger. He called out some names, “Chuck” and “Ryan,” and suddenly two buff guys like him appeared.  _Jesus Christ._

Before he could pull Cas away and make a run for it, Cas turned to the man, oblivious to the rage on the guy’s face, and said sincerely, “Goodbye, handsome Jack,” and pecked his cheek.

They were both dead.

Dean chuckled nervously, his hand reaching for some random stranger’s coat hanging on a chair behind him, “Aint he—ain’t he something?”

"He’s gonna be nothing but a pile of shit when I’m through with him, pretty boy," the man snarled.

Dean’s not one for fighting dirty but there were no rules when one was outnumbered. More members of this guy’s crew had shown up and they weren’t gonna get away with just scratches if they fought this fight.

With one quick movement, he pulled and threw the coat at the man. He grabbed Cas’s hand, shouted “Run!”, and they were off heading to the back exit.

Dragging Cas along made it harder to dodge people swiftly, but they did better than their pursuers, that’s for sure.  Dean could hear the indignant shout and yelp of people behind them. A smirk grew on his face, adrenaline rushed through his veins, as he pivoted away from a group that were starting to get up to leave. He was grinning when he pushed the door opened and pulled Cas through first. Then, he turned back and flipped over a table and chairs at the men, disrupting their run temporarily. After that, he ran out, grabbed Cas’s hand again and ran.

When he heard angry shouts became more prominent, he hurried his steps. Cas kept up with him, surprisingly, and they ran side by side.

They were in a small city but with a college nearby, tons of people were out on that Friday night. Once they reached the crowd, Dean slowed down, almost losing Cas’s grip who had kept on running.

Cas turned to him, confused, cheeks flushed, and Dean pushed him into an alley away from the human traffic and said quickly, “Take off your suit.”

Cas’s eyes widened, “What? Why—”

"Don’t argue," Dean cut him off and he started taking off his blazer and waistcoat. He unbuttoned the cuffs on his sleeves and dragged them up his arms a bit. While he unbuttoned his white dress shirt, Cas huffed irritably but took off his suit jacket clumsily and was about to take off his vest. Hmm. He looked good like that, actually.

He pushed away that thought at the return of the angry voices and he assisted in unbutton Cas’s first few buttons of his dress shirt while Cas wriggled and took off his vest.

"Dean, what—"

"They saw our faces, so we’re gonna have to try to look more casual and more private," Dean explained, glancing up to Cas, before unbuttoning the third one. It was too late to join the crowd again without being conspicuous. He had to improvise.

The voices were very near now, prompting Dean to throw their clothes to the side and push Cas against the wall and slam his body against Cas’s. He tilted his head so that he would block the view of Cas’s face. His arms raised to wrap his hands around Cas’s neck and head.

"Pretend like we’re doing  _something_ , okay?” Like he was gonna straight out ask Cas to fake make-out with him. Right. He looked over his shoulder briefly, “They’ll take one look at what it looks like and feel embarrassed and move on. Trust me—”

If he had been paying close attention to Cas, he would’ve realized that there was a silly smile on Cas’s face and Cas was looking at him intently. Cas hummed something deep in his throat and tilted in, “Hmmkay, Dean, trust you,” and his hands raised to cupped Dean’s face and kissed him.

His brain stopped for a few seconds. It didn’t feel real. At least, not until Cas’s lips started moving.

Then he was responding, even as million of thoughts tried to tell him to stop or reasoned what he was doing. He gripped Cas harder and gasped, “C-Cas, pretend, not—” but his words were incoherent even in his head as the mouth moving against his’s took his breath away. His lips hungrily kissed back and he made a surprised small noise as Cas’s hand ran through his hair. Then Cas slipped in a tongue and  _fuck_. He hadn’t expect that.

Distantly, he heard the angry voices stopped and then a very loud and disgusted “ugh” before the voices and footsteps continued on away.

But he can’t bring himself to stop Cas, reasoning that they should keep going just in case their chasers were still around, and he pressed harder. Cas held him tighter as their heads tilted at different angles to deepen their kiss, tongues moving back and forth.

When Cas pulled away a couple minutes later, Dean was still in a daze, staring with heavy-lidded eyes at Cas’s wet lips to Cas’s very blue and dark eyes. “C-Cas,” His voice came out husky and he swallowed. 

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said softly and pecked his lips. Dean closed his eyes as Cas whispered, “ _Dean_ ,” and kissed his cheek. He opened them to look at Cas, who met his eyes, then moved to Dean’s other cheek. Dean closed his eyes again. They repeat this process as Cas kissed his nose, his forehead, then his lips again, all while saying, “ _Dean, Dean, Dean_.”

Dean wondered when did the temperature rise because it was hot; his face burned at the affection in Cas’s tone, in his expression, in his touch. Dean automatically leaned into Cas’s hand as it caressed his cheek. His eyes closed for a few seconds.

As much as he wanted this moment to last—because who knew when they would do this again, if this was a thing that was gonna actually happen after Cas sobered up—he stepped back and inhaled shakily. He looked at their clothes and sighed dramatically, “Damn it, now my suit’s dirty.” He picked the clothes up and handed Cas his’s and then brushed off his suit. “Ready to go home, Cas?”

Cas nodded, and they walked out of the alley and entered the stream of people. They bumped shoulders in the little space allowed for them. Cas’s hand touched Dean’s.

Eventually, Cas’s fingers linked around Dean’s and Dean held on with a barely concealed grin.


End file.
